<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Definitely Not Why I Invited You Over by honeysiren</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29963019">Definitely Not Why I Invited You Over</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeysiren/pseuds/honeysiren'>honeysiren</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Togami Byakuya, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Lace Panties, M/M, No Spoilers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Some Plot, Top Naegi Makoto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:41:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29963019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeysiren/pseuds/honeysiren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I swear this isn't why I asked you to come over."<br/>Byakuya raised an eyebrow and shot a look of doubt at the boy above him. Makoto's arms caging his chest, legs straddling Byakuya's hips.</p><p>                                     ♡♡♡</p><p>Non-despair AU, no specified time setting, could be later at Hope's Peak or at university.</p><p>Makoto called his boyfriend to help him study math, but some accidental snooping, an impromptu fashion show, and lots of time apart all lead to calculus not being the only thing that's hard.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Definitely Not Why I Invited You Over</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Makoto had called his boyfriend to help him study integrals. He had two days to figure out what might as well have been a new language and the storm of papers around him and his desk </span>
  <em>
    <span>weren't</span>
  </em>
  <span> proof of progress. All the symbols and numbers had begun to put his vision through the spin cycle. By the time he had selected the right contact on his phone, his head was starting to throb. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Byakuya quickly accepted the invitation, only after gently scolding the other boy for waiting so long to ask. Makoto's face flushed as he massaged his temples, holding his phone in the crook of his neck. Hearing the other's voice was already somewhat soothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"I'll be over in an hour. I need to get my stuff together and have a shower," Byakuya explained after a moment of Makoto's silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"Thank you so much. Oh, can you bring Advil too? I ran out the other day and forgot to get more. I wasn't expecting a math-induced headache."</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>There was a deep huff mixed with the gentle sound of fabric shuffling. Makoto heard the muffled opening of a medicine cabinet door, the rattling of pill bottles, and finally a click as the door closed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"I found some. You're </span>
  <em>
    <span>lucky</span>
  </em>
  <span> one of us can think ahead."</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Makoto ignored the light jab, almost hearing the smirk in Byakuya's voice. "You're a lifesaver! I love you so much!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>There was a slight chuckle, almost not picked up by the microphone on the other end. "Mhm. I know. I guess I should bring these over sooner rather than later huh? I'll come over now, and shower in your dorm," the heir said without a question or waver in his voice. Byakuya wasn't much for asking once he'd made a decision. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Makoto sputtered out his thanks again, and let out a sigh in anticipation of pain relief. There was a beat of dead air, and Makoto was about to fill it with a goodbye of some kind, when his thoughts were interrupted with clipped, quiet words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"I miss you, Makoto. I've missed being with you. I'm glad you called. I look forward to seeing you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Makoto knew exactly what his partner meant. Yes they attended classes together, yes they sat with each other in the cafeteria and talked in the halls, holding hands like they would be swept apart if they let go (Byakuya gripping tighter and glaring if he heard anyone commenting on them), but they hadn't been together alone for a while. Too long in Makoto's opinion. He knew they were both busy with school and that Byakuya had both his father and the Togami Corporation breathing down his neck particularly hard in the last couple weeks. Despite all that, it didn't change the fact that he needed his boyfriend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The longer they were apart, the more their conversations turned to when and where they could sneak off to in the day, or what they would do together at the next available moment. None of it had happened for a couple weeks. To both of them, it felt like years. Byakuya had been spending long nights in international meetings over the phone trying to help his father with some new deal. Though he would never admit it, Makoto could see the dark circles of exhaustion under his eyes and the slight sag in his usually stiff posture. At least, Makoto remembered, his boyfriend had assured him that the previous night was the last meeting and all that remained was contract stuff that was out of his hands. Makoto didn't understand most of what the heir told him about the proceedings and outcome, but his partner seemed content so he was happy for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"I can't wait to see you! I love you," Makoto said, happiness welling in his stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"See you soon. I love you too."</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>It was a long five minutes before Makoto heard three carefully measured knocks at his door. He flew up from his desk chair and instantly regretted it, black spots swarming his eyes. Ignoring the headrush as best he could, Makoto sped to his door, and pulled it open, faced with a blonde man towering over him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"I think you need to have a word with your luck about all this. I doubt it's working properly if the one day you get a headache is the same day you remember you're out of painkillers," Byakuya mused, holding out the small bottle in his hand. "Take one, they're extra strength. Shouldn't take long to start working."</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Makoto grabbed the pills happily, and stepped to the side to let his boyfriend inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"I dunno, I mean it made you come over sooner," he said with a small smile, taking a quick glance to appreciate how well his boyfriend's clothes fit him as he passed by. Especially his pants. Especially how they fit around his ass. It took all of Makoto's mental power to grab his water bottle and choke down a small red tablet, rather than grab his partner's butt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The taller boy let out a short laugh, ignoring the other's roving eyes, and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead, before placing his bag on the ground. He opened it and pulled out two dark green towels and what Makoto assumed was shampoo. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"I'll be out in ten, then I'll help you wrap your tiny, commoner brain around all of this," he said, gesturing in general to the mess of papers scattered around Makoto's desk and the floor surrounding it. A couple months ago, he would have spat out the insult with a sneer and a glare of distaste; but, this evening Byakuya's eyes were soft with amusement behind his glasses and his words’ edges curved by his smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, but if you try and tell me it's easy, I'm going to smack you,” Makoto threatened as he flopped back onto his mattress. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byakuya cocked his head to the side, “Hmm… maybe I'd like that," he winked and raised an eyebrow in challenge. "See you in ten.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Makoto could make up a retort, he heard a door click shut and the bathroom fan whirr to life. He huffed and lay back, closing his eyes. Within a couple of minutes, either through placebo or the actual medication, Makoto's focus shifted from the slowly lessening pain in his head to what was happening in his bathroom. As the sound of water hitting porcelain started up, he realized a door was all that separated him from his completely naked boyfriend. Curtains were drawn and the sound was dampened, water running down soft skin before hitting the tub. Makoto desperately wished it was his hands running down the taller man's pale form instead, actually grabbing at his toned ass, not just admiring from under fabric. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><em><span>Integrals. Test soon. Not now.</span></em> <em><span>Math first. </span></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Makoto opened his eyes and sighed deeply, trying to dispel his daydreams. His headache was mostly gone, so he sat up, looked longingly at the door before slumping his shoulders and forcing himself to look elsewhere in his dorm. He quickly noted that his phone was not on top of the desk where he'd left it. Grumbling, Makoto slid off his bed and started leafing through the stack of papers, some covered in scribbled notes and some blank, no rhyme or reason to the chaos. Eventually, he sat down in front of the pile beside his boyfriend's backpack and after shuffling through the stack of pages, his cell was excavated. His victory was quickly forgotten as his eyes drifted over to Byakuya's bag and a square, black box, sticking out. It reminded him of the kind of boxes that clothing would be wrapped up in at Christmas. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Makoto glanced back and forth before quickly pulling it out, telling himself that he only wanted to inspect the outside. He was lying to himself, and his smug smile gave him away. He turned it over in his hands, completely blank besides the mailing address. Direct to Byakuya's dorm mailbox. He figured chances were that the other man had retrieved it on his way over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He flipped it over and at the same time noticed that the box had been cut open already, on the side he'd just pointed at the floor and that something had just fallen out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Panicking slightly, Makoto grabbed up the black fabric from the ground, surrounded in white tissue paper, fully intending to toss it back into the package and to shove it all back where he'd found it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lace. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hand froze as he felt the strange texture. Hesitantly, he held the garment up, tissue paper falling asunder. His brown eyes went wide. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Black, lace briefs. Heat rushed to Makoto's cheeks and his brain blue-screened for a moment. It was long enough for him to not notice the shower turning off and the door swinging open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How's the headache? Is the Advil work- Ah.” Byakuya stepped out of the bathroom with one large towel around his slim waist and a smaller one in his hand, drying his hair. His eyes, with a squint, quickly locked onto the boy on the ground and the underwear in his hands. He couldn't quite see without his glasses, but he could put the scene together well enough between the blurred colours. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Makoto looked up and with a hint of awe asked, “I thought all your clothes were made by the family tailor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The taller boy shrugged his shoulders and continued drying his blonde locks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who said those weren't? I'm guessing you're holding my new … undergarment. It arrived today so I haven't had a chance to put them away. I forgot they were in my bag.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You… you requested these?” Makoto's eyes managed to grow even wider. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya smirked at the effect the underwear was clearly having on his boyfriend. He really wished he was wearing his glasses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did. I saw something similar in an article and I thought they would be nice. Seems like you agree.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Makoto's mouth opened and then closed. Then opened again and words spilled out before his brain could approve of them, “You should try them on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byakuya froze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Makoto quickly tried to fix what definitely didn't sound like what he wanted to say, explaining, “I mean, to make sure they fit! You just got them today, so I figure you haven't put them on yet. Might as well make sure they fit. Right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The taller man raised an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Togami family tailor has my measurements, Makoto. I'm sure they will fit just fine.” Suddenly the heir got a crooked smile on his face. “Unless… well, if you really want to see…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byakuya walked over, holding his towel skirt in place with one hand, draping the other over his shoulders, and (still squinting through the blurriness) reached Makoto, swiftly taking the underwear out of his hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without another word he disappeared back into the bathroom, slammed the door shut and the hairdryer started up a moment later. Makoto stood up awkwardly, unsure of what to do. He ended up drifting towards his bed again, sitting on the edge and looking at his phone, pretending not to just be waiting for the door to open again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He scrolled aimlessly through Instagram. A picture of Sayaka from backstage at a concert… more scrolling… a picture of Taka smiling widely with his arm around Mondo, dragging the biker down into frame, his face a mixture of confusion and grumpiness… even more scrolling… Hina posing on Sakura's shoulders while the giant woman laughed, holding dumbbells in both hands… scrolling, scrolling, scrolling… Makoto was almost hypnotised enough by the screen and repetitive action to not hear the absence of sound coming from the bathroom. Almost. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy tossed his phone to his bedside table, before realizing that he probably shouldn't look so eager. Quick fashion show and then math. That was the plan. Before he could reach for his cell again, the door swung open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Makoto's head snapped up. Fogged glasses in one hand and a pile of black and white clothing over his arm, Byakuya stepped out. Makoto knew he'd positioned intentionally to cover his lower half. Wordlessly, the heir dug into one of the pockets of his dress pants and pulled out a small silk square, wiping his white frames with it carefully without lifting his arm up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Byakuya… I wanna see…” Makoto whined playfully, shifting his weight to look at the bits of black lace he could see peeking out behind the pile of fabric. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to be able to see your reaction without you being a pale smudge. I don't wear these as a fashion statement, trust me. Just be patient a moment.” Byakuya awkwardly pushed his glasses back onto his face with as much grace as one could with only one hand. Finally blinking and focusing on the sharp image of the man sitting in front of him, Byakuya smiled briefly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Much better.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Makoto could reply, his boyfriend had walked over to him in a couple long strides, and unceremoniously tossed his clothes to the floor, crossing his arms over his bare chest. His face was serious, waiting for Makoto's reaction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a moment the smaller boy's breath caught in his throat as his eyes shot from his partner's face down to his hips. The dark lace hugged the taller man's sharp features, little bits of creamy white peeking out behind the black fabric. The lace itself was a complex pattern of flowers and thin mesh. Makoto stared intently at every detail, craning his neck to see every angle, from the waistband down to where the underwear stopped, about an inch below the curve of his boyfriend's ass. It gave him a regal air, even more so than his affluent partner usually gave off. As though a prince was standing in front of him. Makoto kept that particular thought to himself, Byakuya's ego was big enough without him enlarging it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then Makoto's eyes drifted around to the centre. Despite the shadows of the material, he could still see, through the gaps, the outline of Byakuya's dick. His eyes widened and the blood flushing his cheeks began to drain downwards. He quickly tore his gaze away and back up to the taller boy's face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byakuya took another small step forward, and with a bemused expression asked, “Well, I hardly think I need to ask, but, what do you think?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I- uh, I- I… wow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byakuya nodded approvingly. He smirked and leaned down to Makoto's ear, slotting himself in between the boy's legs and placing his hands on the other's smaller hands. Blonde hair brushing Makoto's cheek, he felt hot air on his ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>suppose</span>
  </em>
  <span> I can let your little, untalented hands touch as well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without much guidance from his boyfriend's grip, Makoto quickly settled his fingers on Byakuya's waist. The taller boy watched as hands gently moved down his body, fingertips teasing at the new texture of lace, and edging around to grip at his butt, drawing him closer to Makoto. Byakuya moved without argument, leaning forward, bracing himself with one hand on the bed and cupping Makoto's cheek with the other and pulling his face closer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All thoughts of the upcoming math test disappeared from Makoto as his boyfriend drew him into a deep kiss. The smaller man hummed happily, kissing back with excitement, not moving his hands from their spot, squeezing his partner's ass gently. All the built up emotion of the last couple weeks was released as the two finally kissed openly. Not a gentle peck, not a quick butterfly kiss, not a little smooch goodbye after a day at school. This was a proper kiss, full of lust and heat, tongues invading each other's mouths, biting at lips, and soft noises escaping with little gasps. The occasional sloppy moment left their mouths wet, but neither paid much mind to the feeling. Byakuya was the first to pull away, still leaning over Makoto but with enough distance to clearly see his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Makoto stared into his boyfriend's eyes, appreciating the change in them from months prior. The hard edge of blue ice had melted into a warm, inviting sea. Inviting him, and him alone. His private oasis. He was lost in it, almost lost enough to miss his partner's crisp voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Calculus, Makoto?” There was a gentle smirk on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm? Oh. Uh…” Makoto's hands didn't move away, they gripped tighter on the lace, sliding down to feel as much of it as possible. His eyes breaking away from Byakuya's and taking in as much of his pale body as possible before snapping back to his partner's gaze. All he wanted was for his boyfriend's lips to be on his again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Makoto, you wanted help studying,” Byakuya almost chided him as he traced a finger down the other boys neck, stopping at the edge of his hoodie. His eyes travelled further. Makoto shivered, feeling Byakuya’s eyes burning a trail down his body, as though he could see through his uniform. The intense stare making Makoto feel like he was the one mostly undressed.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Byakuya…” Makoto whined. His hands shifted forward around his boyfriend's hips and thighs, following the dips and curves of bone and muscle. He wanted to feel every bit of smooth fabric under his hands, to explore everywhere it covered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The taller boy smiled smugly, as his partner took his time, entranced. Byakuya continued speaking, whether Makoto was listening or not. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course it's understandable that a commoner like you would have trouble understanding even the simplest concepts let alone something complex. It makes sense that you would require my assist- Ah!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byakuya's smirk fell off his face as he gasped in surprise before composing himself and finding Makoto's eyes focused on his dick, partly obscured by the lace. The smaller boy's fingers dangerously close, as Byakuya had quickly been made aware. He cleared his throat with as much authority as he could muster, and Makoto snapped out of his daze, eyes darting up and hands falling to his sides.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry! I uh… I got distracted.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mhm, seems that way,” Byakuya purred, feeling the control returning to his side. He placed a pale hand on Makoto's chest and dragged a finger down to his waistband. He pulled at the belt, hooking his finger into the leather, and then releasing it, letting the waistband recoil and smack against Makoto's skin. The smaller boy let out a tiny sound at the impact. He was only slightly surprised when Byakuya's hand came to rest on the straining fabric of his pants crotch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Or maybe it's a different kind of assistance you're looking for.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Makoto froze, everything was entirely too warm, and his hoodie wasn't helping. Nor was the closeness of his boyfriend. He groaned in frustration, he hated what he had to say. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Byakuya, I really need to study…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His boyfriend wasn't paying much attention to his words. Instead Byakuya mused, “I had these made in part for you, you know. I expected some sort of reaction, but I didn't predict you'd be so affected, and so quickly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I'm sorry?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byakuya stood up straight, and walked around to the other side of the bed while the smaller boy watched in confusion. The blonde gracefully laid himself down, soft hair spreading out on the pillow, hands clasped on his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like the effect they've had on you. Shame I won't get to reap my rewards,” Byakuya sighed with mock sadness. “I'll wait here while you sort out your notes, then I'll join you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Makoto huffed, getting up slowly, his face still doing an accurate impression of a tomato. Looking down, he saw he was still pitching a formidable tent. He was tempted to try the tucking method, as though he was dealing with a classic “no-reason boner” in middle school, about to answer a question on the blackboard in front of the class. Thinking about it, and what Byakuya would comment, in this case that might be more embarrassing. There was also definitely a reason for this one. That reason was lounging on his bed wearing perfectly tailored, lace underwear that was stretching in the centre where it made his dick look irresistible. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wait.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Makoto's mouth fell open without his permission. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Stretching in the centre. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Where his dick was. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Goddamnit. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Makoto really knew what he was doing, he'd forgotten about the notes on the ground and was marching back over to his bed. Byakuya's eyes were closed, his face resting in its default serious expression. The same expression that initially scared Makoto away from even trying to approach his classmate. It didn't scare him now, he knew this was just how his boyfriend's face fell when he wasn't focusing on it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>It's almost endearing</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Makoto thought with a little smile. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No, it's definitely endearing</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Makoto's steps were soft and light as he approached. Byakuya didn't seem to notice. His eyes were still closed, the smaller boy could almost imagine he was asleep. His heart swelled with the thought of inviting Byakuya to stay the night, to fall asleep in his warm arms, to wake up together all cozy and safe...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't hear papers, Makoto. What are you do- mmph!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byakuya's eyes flew open as his words were muffled by his boyfriend's lips and tongue. Before he'd wrapped his head around what was happening, there was a weight on his hips and hands in his hair. The heir's mind had only just caught up to his hands when he found them pulling down the zipper of his boyfriend's hoodie being led by Makoto's own hand. Byakuya wasn't putting up a fight. Suddenly he could breathe again, the kiss broken, and hot breath was now on the side of his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I may not have fancy underwear, but it seems like I got a reaction out of you too," Makoto whispered, his cheeks were burning and he felt stupid saying it. He just hoped it came off as sexy and romantic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Based on the little, desperate noise that came from underneath him, his words had worked how he'd hoped. Makoto smiled widely, it wasn't often that he could get his partner to drop his in-control attitude. When his eyes met the bright blue ones staring up at him in shock and bewilderment, Makoto knew he'd done just that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As quickly as the mask had cracked, Byakuya plastered it over again. His eyes had finally refocused and moved the swirls of exhaustion out of sight. Looking up, he was met with his boyfriend sitting on his pelvis, his sweater hanging open revealing his smooth chest. Every slight movement was creating friction against his already straining dick that made him stifle a moan. Makoto's pants were also becoming more and more uncomfortable by the second. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maybe… a bit of stress relief is in order before I help you study," Byakuya conceded, trying to hide the desperation on his voice and failing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Makoto smiled and nodded eagerly, moving in the taller boy's lap again, making him shift his hips upwards to meet the contact. He leaned down and kissed his boyfriend again, putting his hands either side of Byakuya.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I swear this isn't why I asked you to come over."</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Byakuya raised an eyebrow and shot a look of doubt at the boy above him. Makoto's arms caging his chest, legs straddling Byakuya's hips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Makoto smiled sheepishly, shrugging.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya let out a short laugh, and shook his head. Any remaining cold in his eyes had melted away. "Come here you idiot," he said, pulling Makoto back into a kiss, pushing the sweater off his shoulders, bare chests pressed together as their tongues danced. Byakuya's hands moved down and began to work on Makoto's pants, unbuttoning and unzipping them as quickly as possible. He pushed the thick fabric over his boyfriend's butt, and as far down his thighs as he could reach, settling his hands on Makoto's round cheeks. Makoto's ass was flatter than Byakuya's, but the heir loved it and frankly thought it was gorgeous. He frequently said as much. It always made Makoto blush and get flustered when his partner complimented him like that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Makoto unceremoniously kicked the pants from around his knees, as gracefully as he could manage. It wasn't very graceful. If Byakuya noticed he didn't mention it, focused on his boyfriend's boxers instead. Within a couple seconds they were tossed aside as well and the taller man's hands were gently moving forward around Makoto's hips. Makoto blushed deeply, looking at the pillow beside Byakuya, being stripped bare he felt himself both feeling very shy and getting harder as he saw, out of the corner of his eye, his boyfriend enjoying the view in front of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The smaller boy sucked in a sharp breath as long fingers wrapped around him, gripping softly at the base. Byakuya smirked, and moved his hand gently down, making Makoto shiver. His fingers shifted over the tip, gently massaging it and pressing into the slit. Makoto let out a gasp and pushed his hips forward in an attempt to get more friction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This isn't enough for you?" Byakuya teased.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mm, Byakuyaaaa… please…" Makoto whined softly. His eyes met the blond's, soft and with pupils blown out almost covering the brown iris completely. He noticed that the blue ice below him was also quickly being consumed by the black of Byakuya's pupils. Bodies don't lie. Makoto shifted his hips again, grinding forward over Byakuya's dick, making him move upwards to meet the contact.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you want Makoto? Tell me, lover," Byakuya said breathily. There was desire in his voice, his eyes and the way that he kept pushing his own hips up against Makoto's. His hand continued moving over Makoto's dick, massaging up and down, focusing and pressing on spots that made his boyfriend gasp and squirm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Makoto was swimming in pleasure, his boyfriend's hand felt heavenly. He opened his eyes, without realizing he'd closed them, at the question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I want you… all of you…I need you…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byakuya smiled and let go of his boyfriend, wiping away the wetness that had formed at the tip with a finger and nonchalantly placing that finger in his mouth. Makoto watched with wide eyes as the taller man sucked on his finger. Byakuya's tongue moved slowly and suggestively around the digit. Every languid movement as Byakuya lapped up the precum made Makoto's dick twitch. He wished his boyfriends lips were locked around him, but he was enthralled watching.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck.. Byakuya please…" Makoto moaned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byakuya pulled his finger out of his mouth with a pop, ignoring Makoto's pleas. He pushed the shorter man gently, guiding him off his hips, and pulling at the waistband of his own lacy underwear. Makoto quickly took the hint, carefully pulling the soft black fabric off his boyfriend, releasing his erection. The brunet inhaled sharply, appreciating every inch of his partner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Makoto was brought back to reality with the click of a bottle opening. He watched as Byakuya, having put his glasses aside, poured a healthy amount of lube onto his fingers before spreading his legs and pushing one digit into himself. He locked eyes with his boyfriend as he slowly stretched himself, Makoto staring, entranced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I… I see," Makoto gaped dumbly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> A slight blush rose to the heir's face, letting a hiss escape through his teeth, adding a second finger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm exhausted, Makoto. I'll leave the brunt of the work to you today. I'm sure even a- </span>
  <em>
    <span>hah</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Plebeian like you can handle-</span>
  <em>
    <span> mmph,</span>
  </em>
  <span> that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Makoto nodded enthusiastically, crawling up beside his partner, cupping his face and leaning down to kiss him gently. He swallowed the gasps and groans Byakuya made as he scissored himself open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Makoto left his boyfriend's lips, kissing down his jaw and neck to his collarbone. He stopped at the collar, biting and sucking at the pale flesh, pulling back and deciding that the mark was a deep enough purple, he chose another spot and started again. Byakuya let out a strangled noise, keening into Makoto's touch. Makoto was careful not to leave marks too high up, keeping them low enough that his boyfriends collared shirts would be able to hide them in class. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly the taller boy let out a sharp gasp, making Makoto's attention snap back to what Byakuya was doing. He swallowed hard, blush darkening as he stared at the three fingers pumping in and out of the heir, Byakuya letting out tiny, restrained moans with every thrust. Makoto knew exactly what he was hitting, Byakuya's voice and the precum leaking down his shaft were obvious tells.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Byakuya, you think you're ready?" Makoto whispered gently into the blonde's ear, kissing his cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byakuya smirked, still managing to look arrogant while prepping for someone to fuck him. "I'm ready." He took on a dramatic cadence, "If only there was someone here… incredibly hard… desperate… who had invited me over to do math, but really just wanted to do me…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Makoto flushed and rolled his eyes, looking away from his boyfriend. As much as he tried to look annoyed, his dick throbbed with every suggestive word. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I-if only…" Makoto stammered, glancing back at his partner, timidly waiting for instruction. "What would you want that person to do?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byakuya's grin widened, his eyes narrowing, dark with lust. "Well…" he grabbed the smaller boy by the hips making him yelp, pulling him forward between his legs. "If someone </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> call me to their room under the guise of tutoring and we ended up getting… </span>
  <em>
    <span>intimate</span>
  </em>
  <span>, then I </span>
  <em>
    <span>suppose</span>
  </em>
  <span> I would want him to... Fuck. Me. Senseless."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He leaned forward, saying the last words directly into Makoto's ear, making him shudder and if he wasn't already rock hard, that would have done it. Byakuya wrapped his long legs around Makoto's waist, and reached down between them, grasping the smaller boy's length, spreading lube over it. He blindly lined them up before pulling Makoto slowly forward with his legs. The smaller boy caught on after a moment, gently taking over, pressing into his boyfriend slowly. Byakuya let out a long breath as he got used to the initial stretch. After a couple seconds, he nudged Makoto with his heel and slowly the lucky student eased himself forward, listening for sharp inhales and watching for squinting of discomfort under him. Before long, the two men were flush, both already panting as though they'd run a marathon. Makoto leaned down to capture Byakuya's lips while he waited for the signal to start moving. The heir mumbled something into the kiss and dug his manicured nails into the other boy's back, dragging them down, creating thin, red, stinging stripes. Makoto decided this probably meant he was ready, and knew from previous experience that if he didn't act quickly he would get an earful. Byakuya Togami was probably the only person Makoto could think of that could lecture someone while he was under them with their dick up his ass, and still maintain not only pride but a healthy amount of intimidation. He began to pull back, drawing a low hum from his partner, followed by a sharp inhale when he suddenly slammed back in. Makoto himself couldn't hold back an almost desperate whine before he started to move with purpose. He started with slow, shallow thrusts, drawing out low groans, gradually building to something deep and fast. Deep sounds from the heir's throat turned into hiccuping gasps as Makoto found the right angle, hitting the perfect spot relentlessly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck- M-Makoto," Byakuya choked out between short moans. "I-Is tha-that the best you've got? As e-expected from a me-mere peasant."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His bangs were plastered to his forehead with sweat and his eyes were unfocused, pupils blown out, almost completely engulfing the usual bright blue, but he still managed to throw a cocky smirk and look of challenge up at his boyfriend. The words and expression lit a fire throughout Makoto's body and before he could really register his movements, he had lifted Byakuya's long legs up over his shoulders, practically bending the lanky boy in half. A breathy moan ripped free from his throat as Makoto pushed in deeper, filling him. Without much pause, he started pounding into him roughly, creating an intense rhythm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That-that's better! Like that, ev-even a nothing like you… c-can… manage… this," Byakuya encouraged. As he felt the pooling warmth in his lower half, the pauses between words grew and the words themselves started to become garbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually the eternally eloquent man's vocabulary was reduced to a couple simple words: yes, please, more, harder, and a variety of curses he almost never uttered outside of the bedroom, Makoto's name and desperate moans. It was as though each thrust, each shock of pleasure was tearing pages out of his internal dictionary. When Makoto finally reached down and started quickly stroking Byakuya's dick as he kept pounding into him, the whole dictionary was lit on fire. The heir's mind went blank, all the different types of stimulation taking up every bit of his attention. He was a moaning, drooling mess, cock dripping down onto his stomach, as he felt his toes begin to curl and muscles tense.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"M-Makoto," Byakuya gasped out, pushing his hips forward to meet every now-arhythmic thrust. "C-close."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Makoto looked down at his partner, eyes dark with lust, stroking him faster and nodding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Me t-too."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn't take long before Byakuya, with a particularly intense hit to the prostate and a fast hand over his cock, finally cried out and gripped the covers. He spilled over his stomach, Makoto touching him at a slower pace through the orgasm. He didn't stop moving his hips though, racing towards his own end. The sudden tightening of the muscle around his dick meant that he didn't have to go too much longer. One last thrust left him deep inside as he came with a cry of Byakuya's name, filling his partner with his spend. Makoto collapsed on top of his boyfriend, ignoring the stickiness he'd fallen onto.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byakuya caught his breath and when the post-sex mind fog cleared, he reached down and started carding his fingers through Makoto's spiky hair. He looked at him with soft eyes and a small contented smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, you alright dearest?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Makoto opened one eye, mostly in confusion. The question registered after a few seconds and the smaller man nodded happily, snuggling back into his boyfriend's chest. The pet name registered a few seconds after that. An eye cracked open again, respective eyebrow raised a little, but if Byakuya saw, he didn't acknowledge it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Makoto shrugged and returned to the body heat. Pet names were sparse and few between with them. Makoto tried out different ones when they started dating: babe, hun, sweetie, darling, baby, etc. None seemed to feel right in his mouth when directed at Byakuya. He would call the taller man "love" and that was pretty much it. Byakuya never used any name other than Makoto, or on occasion "peasant" or "commoner", or "lover". "Dearest" though, that felt nice. To be dear to his partner, to be valuable to someone who already has everything, that felt really good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Makoto hummed happily against his boyfriend's hard chest, feeling the rise and fall of his breaths, listening to the slowly calming staccato of his heart. Byakuya ruffled the smaller man's hair, gently massaging his scalp. He chuckled lightly, looking down at the mess between them, feeling the now cold, uncomfortable stickiness and realizing that he was still filled with Makoto.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Makoto, would you mind… uh pulling out now?" The heir's cheeks were dusted pink, but he smiled softly as he watched his boyfriend jump in realization and then carefully extract himself. He looked down at his chest, grimacing a little at the drying fluid. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll, uh, go get a cloth!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Makoto leaped off the bed onto unsteady legs, underestimating how gelatinous his knees would be, stumbling with as much grace as a baby deer. He managed to make it to the bathroom without completely wiping out, and eventually (with significantly more care and significantly less speed) shuffled back over to the bed, and passed a warm washcloth over to Byakuya.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come here," the heir ordered gently, sitting up against the pillows, drawing Makoto into his lap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The smaller boy obliged, sighing as his chest and stomach were wiped down slowly. Byakuya focused intensely at his work, and Makoto had to stifle a laugh. Anything Byakuya decided was worth his time, he put his entire concentration and effort behind it. The lucky student flushed a little, it felt really good to know that his boyfriend felt that he was worth that. While he was restrained and sometimes terse in his words, Byakuya's actions and presence melted his heart; made him feel loved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a couple minutes of soft attention, Byakuya clicked his tongue affirmatively and nodded. Makoto finally got a chance to move, quickly duplicating his boyfriend's actions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The towels were tossed onto the ground near the paper flurry and Byakuya held the smaller boy close to his chest. He pulled a blanket up and over the both of them, eyelids becoming heavy with exhaustion. All the long nights and stressful meetings from the last few weeks suddenly crashed into him like a truck. Makoto realized after a few minutes of warm paradise that Byakuya's breathing had turned shallow, and when he looked over, the man was dead to the world. His face was calm and uncreased with stress or trouble. It was beautiful. Makoto sighed. He glanced at the paper snow drift and then back at the peaceful boy beside him. Snuggling back into Byakuya's arms, Makoto decided that calculus could wait one more day.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed! This is both my first work here and my first time properly writing smut. It started as a PWP based on a situation that actually happened with me and my gf, then I kept adding plot. Whoops. Also, Byakuya in male lingerie? Yes please!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>